


Sebastian's Christmas Gift

by TVTime



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Moral Lessons, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: A Christmas themed one shot featuring the Sebastian/Sam pairing. Sam makes a holiday request that Sebastian can't refuse, despite his misgivings. Will Sebastian end up learning something as a result, or will he just stand around making snarky comments? Fluff and humor piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas themed Glee story I wrote four years ago and am re-posting here. It features Sebastian/Sam and can either be read as a standalone piece or as a future event in my serial "What I Want" universe (partially posted on AO3 and complete at FFnet). 
> 
> My apologizes for any typos or errors, as I said it's old and it was something I threw together quickly in the first place, so it's not heavily edited. I hope you guys enjoy it and happy holidays!

 

**Sebastian's Christmas Gift**

 

 

“Merry Christmas and God bless you, son,” The Salvation Army bellringer said to Sam as he dropped several folded up bills into the collection plate.

 

“You too!” Sam beamed back with a bright smile before turning and re-joining Sebastian in front of the expensive men's fashion boutique they were about to enter.

 

Sebastian found the corners of his own mouth pulling into a smile as Sam's hand slipped into his own. His boyfriend was simply too adorable not to smile at sometimes. Acting on impulse he leaned forward and briefly brushed their lips together, surprising Sam, before opening the door and leading them into the trendy shop.

 

“What was that for?” Sam asked, a new smile, even more vibrant than the last, already on his face. Sam was well aware that Sebastian wasn't a fan of public displays of affection. In fact as Sam gazed at their interlaced fingers he knew that just holding his hand was probably a burden for Sebastian. The kiss had come completely out of nowhere.

 

Sebastian shrugged, downplaying the action and mumbling under his breath. “You were being cute.”

 

Sam spent the next twenty-five minutes following his boyfriend around the shop, and telling him 'you'd look hot in that,' whenever he picked anything up and held it against his body or seemed to be deliberating about it. The truth was Sam would have thought Sebastian looked hot just wearing the boutique's shopping bags if he so chose. Especially if the bag in question was one of those little ones they used for accessories and if that was _all_ he was wearing. Sam licked his lips and grinned at Sebastian again. “You'd look hot in that.”

 

“I wasn't looking at anything,” Sebastian remarked rolling his eyes and already on to Sam's strategy.

 

“Were you thinking of anything?” Sam inquired nodding toward the rack they were near.

 

“Yes, these pants,” Sebastian answered as he selected a pair and held them up.

 

“Well you'd look hot in that,” Sam said right away with a big grin.

 

“I was thinking of them for _you_ ,” Sebastian clarified, passing them to Sam. 

 

Sam examined them for a few seconds before nodding and answering playfully. “Yeah I'd look hot in them too,” he agreed.

 

“You'd look hotter out of them,” Sebastian said with a smirk as he slipped his hand into one of Sam's back pockets and squeezed. “But go try them on.”

 

“I can't afford them,” Sam said, eyes bulging as he spotted the price tag. He quickly put them down, praying there wasn't a fee just for touching them.

 

“Then it's a good thing you aren't paying,” Sebastian said with a laugh as he picked them back up and shoved them into his boyfriend's arms before slapping his rear and pushing him toward the dressing room. “Now go.”

 

Sam emerged a short while later, pleased with the way they looked but insisting that he didn't want Sebastian to buy them for him. After Sebastian looked him up and down, leering at him for awhile, he winked and said that it was a gift they could both enjoy. Sebastian took Sam's pants, a couple of shirts he had picked out for him, and all of his own selections up to the front to pay.

 

“Hey Seb,” Sam said anxiously as they walked out of the designer shop and he caught sight of the bellringer again.

 

“Hmm?” Sebastian inquired, not really paying attention as he mentally visualized the new outfits he would put together from his purchases.

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Sam was hesitant about broaching the topic on his mind, but he couldn't dismiss it either.

 

“Of course, Sam,” Sebastian responded, giving the blond his full attention. Sam rarely asked him for favors in the first place, and Sebastian had never seen him look so nervous when he did. Sebastian's curiosity was definitely piqued.

 

“I don't know if you'll go for it...but it's something I really want to do, and it would mean a lot to me if you did it too.”

 

“You want to have a threesome with a girl?” Sebastian guessed, cocking an eyebrow. “Because if you can get that spicy ex-girlfriend of yours to go for it, I'm totally on board.”

 

Sam's jaw dropped. He was unsure if Sebastian was joking or not, but he couldn't deny the pang of jealousy, or the twinge of arousal, that he felt at the notion of Santana and Sebastian being together in that way. “Uh no, that wasn't it.”

 

“Oh. Well, if you want, feel free to change your question now that you know what my answer would be,” Sebastian teased as he fished his keys out of his pocket and clicked the button to unlock the car doors.

 

“Just...never mind,” Sam said with a sigh before walking around the car and opening his side.

 

Sebastian frowned and hurriedly climbed into the driver's seat. He closed the door and put the key in the ignition but made no move to actually start the engine. Instead he reached into Sam's lap and took his hand.

 

“I'm sorry, Sam,” Sebastian said, furrowing his brow as the usual wave of discomfort and awkwardness that he felt when he had to apologize sincerely to someone swept over him. Sam was the first person he had bothered practicing this fledgling skill with, and it still felt weird as hell doing it, but having Sam disappointed or upset with him felt worse. He quickly ran though the pointers his therapist had given him for making an effective apology. _Right, take responsibility and make amends_.

  
“I shouldn't have been making jokes when you wanted to talk about something serious. Please tell me what you had in mind.”

 

“Are you sure you won't just laugh?” Sam asked, casting a questioning gaze at the other boy.

 

“If I have to, I'll wait and do it behind your back later,” Sebastian assured him with a sincere nod.

 

Sam shrugged, knowing that was the best he was likely to get from Sebastian. “Okay, so last year me and Rory volunteered with the Salvation Army, then-”

 

“Are they the ones that give trailers to hurricane victims?” Sebastian inquired, pondering why turning disaster victims into trailer-trash was considered a charitable thing to do.

 

Sam shook his head. “No, they're the ones I just donated to,” he explained motioning to the bellringer across the parking lot. “Anyway after we volunteered for the Salvation Army we went to a soup kitchen.”

 

“Wait,” Sebastian cut in, interrupting again. “Why go to a soup kitchen? I mean, if you were hungry why not just pocket some of the cash you got from the Salvation Army and use it go out to dinner? Isn't that, like, what it's there for anyway?”

 

Sam rubbed his forehead and groaned, unused to being the one to have to explain obvious things to people, let alone to his intelligent and worldly boyfriend. “We went to the soup kitchen to volunteer. Not to eat.”

 

“Ohh,” Sebastian nodded as the pieces came together. “Well I don't understand your motives, Sam, but don't worry. I'm not going to laugh at you about this. Good story.”

 

Sebastian smiled and patted Sam's hand before turning on the car and starting to back out. He was pleased with himself. This whole being an attentive boyfriend thing wasn't all that hard after all.

 

“Seb, I haven't actually told you what I want yet,” Sam exclaimed, frustrated.

 

Sebastian frowned and sighed, but put the car back in park and once again refocused his attention on his boyfriend. “I feel like you're drawing this out, Sam, but please continue.”

 

“Will you volunteer at the soup kitchen with me this year?” Sam asked, cutting to the chase.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed his face. “You want me to go into a soup kitchen?!” Was this some kind of revenge for the threesome remark?

 

“Yes, Sebastian I do. And then I want you to serve food to homeless people.”

 

Sebastian's jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the request. “But why would I do that?”

 

“Because you care about me,” Sam snapped, folding his arms and glaring.

 

“Of course I do, Sam! And I'll get you all the soup you want,” Sebastian promised earnestly. “But let's eat it in my dining room like civilized people.”

 

“You know what, just forget it!” Sam retorted as he turned and faced away from Sebastian, staring out the passenger window.

 

Sebastian let him calm down for a little while before speaking.

 

“Sam? Sam?” Sebastian called tentatively, trying to get the angry blond to look at him. When he didn't have any success he cautiously slid across the seat and leaned his face in close to the side of Sam's head. “Sammy?” he said using his rare, special pet-name for the boy and slowly wrapping his arms around him.

 

“What?” Sam asked, trying in vain to keep the scowl on his face, but promptly relenting and leaning back into Sebastian's arms.

 

“How about if I send Malinda to the soup kitchen!” Sebastian suggested in a bright voice like he had just come up with his best plan ever.

  
“You want to send your maid to work at a soup kitchen on your behalf?” Sam asked incredulously as he turned around to face Sebastian.

 

“Yeah!” Sebastian declared, leaning in to kiss Sam and only realizing when he stiffened and pulled away that his boyfriend didn't share his enthusiasm about this new idea. A dismayed look crossed Sebastian's face. “So you really want _me_ to go to the soup kitchen, huh?”

 

“Yes, _with_ me,” Sam answered, willing himself to be patient with the other guy.

 

“But couldn't I take you somewhere that doesn't smell like urine?” Sebastian pleaded. Sam shook his head, eliciting a frown from Sebastian. “It's just...soup kitchens are for poor people.”

 

“Sebastian. Let me say this carefully so you'll understand. I'm. A. Poor. Person.”

 

“No, you're not!” Sebastian insisted shaking his head. “You may have been poor when we met, but now you're...you're 'rich adjacent.' Same benefits, lower taxes.”

 

“I'm being serious.”

 

“So am I,” Sebastian countered, snickering slightly before fully registering the look of distress on Sam's face.

 

“Well now I am,” Sebastian corrected himself as his gaze softened and he raised a hand to Sam's cheek, gently forcing him to make eye contact as he moved in close. “You'll never be poor again, Sam. I swear it.”

 

A smile fought its way onto Sam's face and he felt his chest tighten at the unexpected sentiment. He carefully took Sebastian's hand from his face and moved it to his lips, kissing his fingers softly.

 

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Sam said quietly, still smiling before a sad look slowly spread over his face, and reasserted its dominance. “That means a lot to me.”

 

“Then what's wrong?” Sebastian demanded, at a loss for what more he could do to comfort his boyfriend.

 

“ _Other_ people will still be poor,” Sam pointed out. “And hungry. And cold. And-”

 

Sebastian abruptly leaned in and kissed him, effectively silencing him.

 

“Don't worry about them, Sammy. Let them find their own rich boyfriends,” Sebastian said in a low voice, using his most playful smirk and taking one last ditch effort at dissuading Sam from his course, “we have our own lives to lead.”

 

“Sebastian?” Sam whispered as he pressed his forehead against Sebastian's and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Hmm?” Sebastian whispered back, delighting in the fact that Sam didn't seem angry with him anymore.

 

“Will you volunteer at the soup kitchen with me on Christmas?” Sam asked again, giving Sebastian his most vulnerable, 'puppy dog' look.

 

Sebastian sighed and momentarily looked frustrated before he forced a smile onto his face and responded.

 

“Of course, Sam, I'd be happy to.”

 

**\--000--**

 

On Christmas morning Sebastian and Sam pulled up to the Lima Heights soup kitchen in Sam's truck. Sebastian had diplomatically, but only barely, managed to avoid whooping in relief when he found out he wouldn't have to take his car into this part of town. As they parked Sebastian eyed the rundown, eroding building speculatively.

 

“Shouldn't a shelter...I dunno, actually offer shelter?” Sebastian remarked, sarcasm lacing his voice. “They'd might as well just get people to stand under a thick tree.”

 

“They're doing the best they can with the money they have,” Sam assured him as they got out. Sam walked around the truck and moved to put his arm around Sebastian. However, before he could the taller guy jumped away, looking alarmed.

 

“You can't touch me here,” Sebastian whispered frantically, looking around to make sure no one had seen anything. “We'll get jumped. Poor people are really homophobic.”

 

“No more so than anyone else,” Sam answered, scowling at him and finding that he didn't particularly want to touch him just then anyway.

 

“Okay, let's go get this over with,” Sebastian said with grim resignation as they walked through the entrance.

 

“Hey guys,” A cheerful middle-aged woman greeted them as soon as they stepped inside. “Helpers or customers?”

 

Sebastian gasped and looked down at himself to confirm that he hadn't mysteriously gotten covered in road kill and stale beer in the seconds since entering. Content the he was still fresh and clean he glared at her with open indignation and rage. “Do I look homeless?”

 

“I was joking,” the woman answered with a slight frown at Sebastian, thoroughly displeased by his attitude. She soon dismissed him though and opened her arms, looking expectantly at Sam.

 

Much to Sebastian's surprise his boyfriend was wearing a big, goof grin and wasted no time in rushing forward and enveloping the woman in a tight hug. “Hey there, Ms. Joan! How have you been?”

 

“I'm good, Sam!” Ms. Joan responded, returning the embrace. “Thank you for coming back again this year.”

 

“I wouldn't miss it,” Sam assured her, letting go and moving back over to Sebastian. Disregarding what he might have to say about either PDA or being outed in Lima Heights, Sam wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I want you to meet my boyfriend Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Ms. Joan. She's one of the people who keeps this place going.”

 

“Faint praise,” Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he dutifully extended his hand to meet hers, while simultaneously making a mental note to wash it at the next available juncture.

 

“Where do you want us?” Sam asked brightly.

 

_Please say across town. Please say across town._

 

“Behind the food tables please,” she answered.

 

_Damn!_

 

“Sebastian dear, do you think you're up for scooping mashed potatoes?” Ms. Joan inquired sweetly before adding acerbically, “I can get you a Hazmat suit and a ten-foot pole if you'd feel more comfortable?”

 

“Oh don't go to any trouble on my account,” Sebastian answered politely before retorting, “Just a pair of industrial gloves and a gas mask will be fine, thank you.”

 

Sam grimaced at the exchange, hating that his two favorite people in the room weren't getting along.

 

Fifteen minutes later Sebastian leaned in and whispered to Sam, who was standing next to him serving the bread rolls, “I can't believe they're so eager to eat this crap.”

 

“For some of them it's the only food they'll get all day,” Sam whispered back, reminding himself to be patient with Sebastian for about the hundredth time that day. He knew Sebastian was from an entirely different world, and intelligent or not, Sebastian probably still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the people moving through their line didn't have the luxury of yelling at their own personal cooks to fix them something else.

 

A little while later Sebastian dumped the last of his potatoes onto a woman's tray then looked at the elderly man behind her in line and shrugged casually. “Sorry, looks like we're all out. Hey Sam, can we go now since I served all the potatoes?”

 

“No, we can't,” Sam answered, rapidly getting sick of Sebastian's attitude. He stopped the old man just as he was about to walk away. “Sir, wait please. I'll go to the back and get some more.”

 

Alarm and panic quickly flitted over Sebastian's face as he realized that Sam's departure would mean that he was left alone in a room full of poverty stricken strangers and a handful of other volunteers who obviously hated him. “What about me?!”

 

“Stay,” Sam said simply as he reached past Sebastian to pull the empty serving dish out of the counter. With that done he turned and hurried to the kitchen.

 

A few seconds later Sebastian winced as the elderly man let out a series of dry, heaving coughs.

 

“Hey Moses, How bout you _don't_ re-launch the Bubonic Plague? I'd kinda like to stay Black Death free if it's all the same to you.”

 

The old man stifled a few more coughs and looked up at Sebastian apologetically. “I'm sorry,” He wheezed. “I have chronic emphysema and it's acting up today.”

 

“Then why would you come out in this weather? And to a place like this?” Sebastian demanded. “Go home, take some medicine, and get in bed.”

 

The man smiled kindly, amused by Sebastian's naivety and glad that the boy had no reason to think the world worked otherwise.

 

“I would, son,” he rasped between another fit of coughs. “But I don't have a home or a bed, and I can't afford the medicine.”

 

Sebastian's mouth dropped as he tried to process what he was being told. Of course it made sense given the circumstances, and he had known on an abstract, intellectual level that people like this man existed, but he had never been confronted with the reality.

 

“Don't they have programs or places for people like you?” Sebastian demanded, barely cognizant of the fact that Sam had returned with the potatoes and was dropping them down into place in front of him. Sebastian decided that surely this man must be incredibly stupid for not getting the help he needed.

 

“That they do, son,” the old man agreed with a wink before looking at the food in front of him gratefully as he held out his plate and added. “And I thank you for being a part of them.”

 

Seeing that Sebastian was standing immobile and gaping, Sam took the mashed potato scoop out of his hand and served the man himself. “Merry Christmas, sir, and a Happy New Year!” he said as the man left.

 

“Sam, that old man doesn't have a home!” Sebastian exclaimed as he numbly took the scoop back and served the next person.

 

“You do know where we are, right?” Sam asked, good-naturedly bumping his shoulder with Sebastian's.

 

Sebastian tried not to watch the man eat, and cough, and laugh with his friends like he didn't have a care in the world, but he found himself repeatedly glancing back up to check on him until the man finally got up to leave. As he was heading for the door a strange impulse seized Sebastian and he found himself putting down his potato scoop, dashing around the counter, and chasing after him.

 

“Sir,” Sebastian called, repeating the title Sam had given him earlier but nevertheless finding it odd on his tongue as he addressed the bedraggled stranger.

 

“Yes?” He rasped turning and looking back up at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian frowned and, feeling like a fool, feeling as though he were painting a big target on his back, pulled out his wallet and handed the man a hundred dollar bill. “Go stay in a hotel tonight.”

 

“Son, you don't have to-”

 

“It's Christmas,” Sebastian said with a shrug, cutting him off, “and you need a bed. Just take it.”

 

Before the man had a chance to say anything else Sebastian walked back inside and made a bee line for his place at the counter, glad to see that Sam had been covering for him.

 

“What was that about?” Sam asked with a knowing grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Nothing, he just forgot to say thank you for the potatoes earlier. I couldn't let him get away with being so rude. Fucking ingrate,” Sebastian cursed hollowly.

 

A few hours later when they were done serving, Ms. Joan asked if they could stay and help clean up before they left. Sebastian surprised her by simply nodding and taking a trash cart, sure that Sam would have wanted to anyway. As he bussed a nearby table, Sebastian noticed a young man about his own age finishing his meal. Sebastian found himself openly staring at him in a way that only felt acceptable because the boy was obviously homeless and as such, Sebastian presumed, used to being stared at. There was something familiar about him that Sebastian couldn't quite place.

 

“Twenty,” the boy answered with a confident grin.

 

“Your age?” Sebastian asked, unsure what the number was in reference to.

 

“My rate,” he answered, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“You're a whore,” Sebastian stated as realization hit him.

  
“I'm your whore for a twenty,” he responded, seemingly unbothered by the epithet. “Normally I charge more,” he said as if it were a matter of pride, “but I'm giving you a discount for being sexy.”

 

“You used to dance at Scandals!” Sebastian exclaimed as he finally realized why the guy looked so familiar. “You were a stripper.”

 

“Yep,” he agreed before holding out his hand. “Connor's the name,” he stated, hoping his introduction might seal the transaction for him with this talkative potential John.

 

Sebastian hesitantly took his hand, reasoning that it couldn't be much dirtier than the trash he was currently cleaning up. “Why did you go from stripping to hooking?”

 

Connor sighed, clearly not wanting to discuss it but still holding out hope that Sebastian would pay if he kept him talking. “A customer at Scandals offered me a lot of money to blow him...too much to pass up. I accepted, but the management caught us and fired me. Didn't have a lot of other options.”

 

“What about your family? Or friends?” Sebastian asked, hoping that ultimately it would turn out that Connor had some kind of life ambition to become a prostitute and had done so against their council.

 

Connor glared at him and started gathering up his things, clearly not wanting to discuss it and giving up on making a deal with Sebastian. Before he could stand and leave, Sebastian surprised him by opening his wallet and plunking down sixty-five bucks. It was all the cash Sebastian had left.

 

“Dude! You can fuck me all night without a condom for this much,” Connor exclaimed, grinning and pocketing the money before turning his attention back to Sebastian and running a lascivious gaze across his body. He hoped that Sebastian would do exactly as he'd suggested. He was the first client that Connor had actually been the least bit attracted to in over three weeks.

 

Sebastian ignored the declaration. Even if he hadn't been in a committed relationship with Sam, his first ever, he would have never paid for sex as a matter of pride. Apart from which he knew it wasn't a very good idea from a health and safety standpoint.

 

“All I want is a little info,” Sebastian pressed.

 

Connor glared at him again, but relented after a minute of stony silence. At least this way he would have the money, and still have the time available to find additional paying customers if he so chose.

 

“Fine. I come from a religious, conservative family. They threw me out when they found out I was gay. My 'friends' at the time as you call them, didn't want anything to do with me either.”

 

“Wow, um. That's uh...cruddy man,” Sebastian answered awkwardly, unused to offering people emotional support. He paused for a moment, unavoidably thinking about his own family. His father may have been a self-involved, smug, asshole, but Sebastian knew there was no way the man would have ever even considered throwing Sebastian out for being gay. Indeed it had never crossed Sebastian's mind to worry that it might happen. Thinking it over more, Sebastian also knew that if he ever had been thrown out, his brother, Michael, with whom he was anything but close, would nevertheless have told their father where to stick it and then done whatever he could for Sebastian. It felt weird for Sebastian to think about his father and brother in terms of how _supportive_ they were. He usually just thought about what pricks they were.

 

“Screw them,” Connor sneered. “I don't need their sympathy, or yours for that matter. My real friends and family are on the streets like me, and believe it or not we stick by each other. So if you don't want my ass or my mouth I'm outta here.”

 

Sebastian shook his head, indicating that he did not want said orifices, and watched as Connor made a hasty retreat, probably wanting to leave before Sebastian reconsidered and demanded his money back. Sebastian continued idly cleaning the tables as he reflected on what he had just heard. He couldn't get past the fact that Connor was only about his and Sam's age and had briefly been a stripper before becoming a prostitute.

 

Sebastian glanced up and spotted Sam across the room. He was cheerfully wiping down a table and chatting with Ms. Joan. _Sam._ His sexy, kind, amazing Sam. Happy, healthy, not-sleeping-with-people-for-money Sam.

 

The next thing he knew Sebastian had put down his rag and crossed the room, pulling Sam into his arms from behind and holding him tight.

 

“Hey Seb,” Sam greeted him fondly, relaxing into his arms and leaning back against him. Even from behind, he recognized the unmistakable scent of his boyfriend's cologne and the way his arms felt wrapped around him. When Sebastian didn't immediately let go as he'd expected he slowly turned around in his arms, barely getting enough leeway from Sebastian to allow that repositioning. “Uh, I'm glad to see you too, but what about all those poor homophobes you were so worried about jumping us?”

 

“Screw 'em,” Sebastian answered, pressing his mouth urgently against Sam's and kissing him deeply. When they separated he kept their heads pressed together and whispered into Sam's ear, “You're so wonderful, Sam. I love you.”

 

Sam gasped in surprise and hugged Sebastian back fiercely. It was only about the fourth or fifth time Sebastian had _ever_ said he loved Sam. He usually didn't even say it when Sam initiated it. Instead he would typically deflect  by making a joke or changing the subject altogether. 

 

“I love you too, Seb! So much,” Sam answered, his head practically spinning from all the sudden, unexpected affection he was receiving.

 

“I'm so glad your family loves and supports you,” Sebastian whispered, eyes glistening slightly as he finally let go of Sam.

 

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion but grinned. “Yeah! I'm glad about that too!” he declared, deciding that now was certainly a good time to count his blessings.  
  


Nearly an hour later Sebastian was walking around the back of the building, taking out the trash. He jumped slightly when something in the ally abruptly moved and he realized that he wasn't alone. His first thought was that he was in danger and he began frantically scanning the area for an escape route. However, a moment later he realized that the abrupt movement had been from someone on the ground pulling an empty garbage bag around himself, and that, much to Sebastian's relief, the area seemed devoid of knife-wielding lunatics.

 

“Why don't you come inside and get a cot?” Sebastian suggested, having just learned that this was another service the shelter offered.

 

“They're all full,” the guy answered as he rolled over and looked up at Sebastian. To his surprise, Sebastian realized that the man wasn't alone after all. There was a young child curled up next to him.

 

“I'm not a bad father,” The man said defensively as he caught Sebastian staring at his small son. “I do everything I can for my boy. I don't want to lose him.”

 

“I'm sure you're a good dad,” Sebastian answered, sure of no such thing, but hoping it was true.

 

“Then don't tell anyone, please. I don't want him taken away. I don't want him to end up in the foster care system.”

 

Sebastian was silent as he processed the words. It only now occurred to him that what the man was saying could happen, and that theoretically Sebastian probably did have some kind of legal or moral obligation to notify the authorities.

 

“He might be better off,” Sebastian said gently after a few more moments of silence.

 

“No!” The man yelled, causing the little boy to stir but not waken. “Look, this is only temporary, okay? We're not going to be homeless forever. We're just going through a bad patch right now. When we come out the other side I'm going to give him the best life any child could ask for.”

 

“What happened?” Sebastian asked, inexplicably wanting to hear one more sad story before his day was over. “To get you in this bad patch I mean.”

 

“None of your business,” the man growled, draping a protective arm over his son and rolling away from Sebastian.

 

“If you tell me, maybe I won't call Child Protective Services,” Sebastian stated without even giving it any thought. He had no idea whether he would have called CPS in the first place, or whether or not he might still have to regardless of what the man said. Years of practice had simply perfected in Sebastian the ability to quickly and effectively form strategies for getting what he wanted, and this threat was obviously the best bargaining chip he had for gaining the information he suddenly seemed so curious about.

 

“You selfish brat,” the man snarled before slowly sitting up, being careful not to disturb his slumbering son. “If you must know, my wife was in a car accident. She ultimately died of complications from her injuries...only not right away. She was in and out of hospitals for months.”

 

“That must have been really tough for you and your son. I'm so sorry,” Sebastian sympathetically. He was basically channeling what he knew Sam would have said in the situation, but as he looked at the little boy and his proud, protective father, he found himself starting to feel it nevertheless.

 

“Thanks,” the man said quietly, seeming to calm down slightly. “I'm Mark by the way.”

 

“Sebastian,” he said as he held out his hand in introduction.

 

Mark took his hand and shook it, pleased by the response. “You know some people won't even touch someone who's homeless.”

 

“What asses!” Sebastian declared shaking his head in contempt as he sat down on the ground next to the single father.

 

“Anyway, by the time Natalie passed we had hundreds of thousands of dollars in medical expenses. I had just graduated from law school, which you would think would have been a benefit, but since I didn't have a job yet, all it meant was that I also had a mountain of student loan debt to deal with. Taking care of Natalie kept me too busy to network or intern.”

 

“That's awful,” Sebastian said, patting the man's shoulder. “No family huh?” he asked, having already detected a trend among many of these people's life stories.

 

Mark let out a laconic laugh. “You know why I'm so determined to keep Jimmy out of the foster care system?”

 

“Because you were a foster kid?” Sebastian guessed, seeing where he was going with his question.

 

“Yep, my Natalie was too. We met in the system actually. Anyway, she was outright abused; I was just neglected. I'm not saying all foster homes are like that. I know they're not. But I can't risk letting that happen to Jimmy, even for a little while. Whatever it takes, sooner or later I'm going to get a job and get us back on our feet.”

 

Sebastian thought for a few moments, turning everything around in his head, forming a plan. “So how about sooner?”

 

Mark laughed again.

 

“That would certainly be preferable. Look, you seem like a good kid. I'm sorry I came off like a jerk before. I know you probably feel obligated to call the authorities because it seems like the right thing to do, but don't. Just please trust me to take care of my son. We'd be gone before anyone shows up anyway, but then I wouldn't be able to risk coming back here to get us food. It would just make things so much harder on us, Sebastian,” Mark explained, attempting to appeal both to Sebastian's logical side as well as his better nature by pointing out that there would be no benefit, only harm. “Will you please keep our secret?”

 

Sebastian shook his head. “Sorry Mark, but as soon as I leave here the first thing I'm going to do is tell my dad your story.”

 

Mark's mouth opened slightly in surprise, but he quickly closed it and narrowed his eyes on the teenager, angry that he had misjudged him so thoroughly. He was already mentally figuring out where he could go next. “Fine, and we'll be gone.”

 

“But if you do that how is he supposed to interview you?” Sebastian asked, still trying to keep the smirk off his face.

 

“Interview me?”

 

“For a job,” Sebastian answered with a shrug as he finally allowed himself to break out in a wide grin. “Did I forget to mention my dad runs a law firm?”

 

Mark was silent for a few seconds as he processed Sebastian's statement and realized that he had been right to trust Sebastian after all. He felt his stomach clench in happiness and excitement.

 

“You think he'll hire me?” Mark asked with wide, hopeful eyes, finding Sebastian's enthusiasm contagious. At the same time he tried not to let himself get his hopes up. After all being homeless and having no actual job experience in your chosen profession aren't exactly resume boosters.

 

“I think he'll hire you if he wants me to go to college,” Sebastian said with a wink. “Give me your number and I'll make sure he calls you _tonight_ to at least get you and Jimmy fixed up with somewhere to stay.”

 

“My number?” Mark asked sarcastically, suddenly feeling too lighthearted to keep from teasing the kid who seemed to be turning out to be his savior. “You mean the number of the trashcan we'll be sleeping under?”

 

Sebastian felt the heat rush to his face as he blushed at his mistake. “Right, got it. You're not exactly an unlimited talk, unlimited text kinda guy are you?”

 

“Not really,” Mark confirmed still glowing with happiness.

 

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out his own cell phone, only glancing at it momentarily before gently dropping it into Mark's lap. “Well now you are.”

 

Mark looked at the expensive device, then back up at Sebastian incredulously. He couldn't believe  _any_ teenager would willingly part with his cell phone for a stranger. “Has anyone ever told you that you're like the nicest person in the world, Sebastian?”

 

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head as he stood up to go back inside. “Nope, I'm pretty sure I've never gotten that one before.” Sebastian held out his hand again to say goodbye. “Merry Christmas, Mark.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Sebastian, and God bless you.”

 

Sebastian smiled as he walked away, eager to locate his boyfriend so that they could go home. He didn't necessarily believe in God, but he did plan to spend some time on his knees that evening worshiping, and for that he would definitely need Sam.

 

 

**THE END**

**\--00--Merry Christmas!--00--**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
